1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a hydrodynamic clutch device, particularly a hydrodynamic torque converter or fluid coupling, comprising a housing arrangement, a turbine wheel which is arranged in the housing arrangement so as to be rotatable with respect to the housing arrangement about an axis of rotation, a lockup clutch arrangement by means of which a torque-transmitting connection can be selectively produced between the housing arrangement and the turbine wheel, wherein the lockup clutch arrangement comprises a clutch element which is connected by a connection arrangement to the housing arrangement so as to be substantially fixed with respect to rotation but axially displaceable relative to it, wherein the connection arrangement comprises at least one elastically deformable connection element which is fixedly connected with the housing arrangement on the one hand and with the clutch element on the other hand.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 195 81 383 T1 discloses a hydrodynamic clutch device in which a clutch component of a lockup clutch arrangement, that is, for example, a clutch piston, is arranged on a housing hub element such that its radial inner area is movable axially, particularly in a tight manner. In the radial central area, a connection arrangement produces a driving connection between a housing cover of the housing arrangement and the clutch element so as to prevent relative rotation between the housing cover and clutch element. For this purpose, an elastic connection element which is constructed in all approximately ring-shaped manner is provided, wherein individual connection arm portions of this elastic connection element project radially inward and in circumferential direction. In the area of the connection arm portions, a connection is provided to the clutch element by riveting and a rivet connection to the housing cover is provided in the area of body portions located therebetween.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a hydrodynamic clutch device in which the process of assembly, particularly the connection of a clutch element to the housing arrangement, can be simplified.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, this object is met by a hydrodynamic clutch device, particularly a hydrodynamic torque converter or fluid coupling, comprising a housing arrangement, a turbine wheel which is arranged in the housing arrangement so as to be rotatable with respect to the housing arrangement about an axis of rotation, a lockup clutch arrangement by means of which a torque-transmitting connection can be selectively produced between the housing arrangement and the turbine wheel, wherein the lockup clutch arrangement comprises a clutch element which is connected by a connection arrangement to the housing arrangement so as to be substantially fixed with respect to rotation but axially displaceable relative to it, wherein the connection arrangement comprises at least one elastically deformable connection element which is fixedly connected with the housing arrangement on the one hand and with the clutch element on the other hand.
It is further provided according to the invention that the at least one connection element is connected with the housing arrangement in an area between surfaces of a housing element and of a housing hub element which is fixedly connected with the housing element, wherein these surfaces face one another.
Accordingly, since the housing-side connection of the connection element is carried out where a connection of the housing element to the housing hub element must be produced, the process of connecting the three components, for example, can be combined and it is possible to provide two of these components as a preassembled subassembly which is then combined with the other.
For example, it can be provided that the at least one connection element contacts the housing element by a first axial side and contacts the housing hub element by a second axial side and that the housing element is connected with the connection element and housing hub element by welding, preferably by at least one laser weld, or by riveting. A very stable connection which is, at the same time, very simple to produce is provided in this way.
Alternatively, a first circumferential driving arrangement is provided at the at least one connection element, that a second circumferential driving arrangement in a positive-locking driving connection with the first circumferential driving arrangement is provided at the housing hub element and/or at the housing element, and that the housing element is connected with the housing hub element by welding, preferably by at least one laser weld, or by riveting. In this regard, it is advantageous when the first circumferential driving arrangement in the at least one connection element comprises at least one cutout in which the second circumferential driving arrangement, which is preferably formed by deformation, engages, and when the housing element is connected with the housing hub element at least in the area of the second circumferential driving arrangement engaging in the at least one cutout.
According to another alternative constructional variant, the housing hub element can have a surface region located at a distance axially from the housing element and the at least one connection element is connected with the housing hub element in the area of the surface region. In this case, for example, the connection element can be connected with the housing hub element by riveting or welding, preferably by laser welding.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the object stated above is met by a hydrodynamic clutch device, particularly a hydrodynamic torque converter or fluid coupling, comprising a housing arrangement, a turbine wheel which is arranged in the housing arrangement so as to be rotatable with respect to the housing arrangement about an axis of rotation, a lockup clutch arrangement by means of which a torque-transmitting connection can be selectively produced between the housing arrangement and the turbine wheel. The lockup clutch arrangement comprises a clutch element which is connected by a connection arrangement to the housing arrangement so as to be substantially fixed with respect to rotation but axially displaceable relative to it. The connection arrangement comprises at least one elastically deformable connection element which is fixedly connected with the housing arrangement on the one hand and with the clutch element on the other hand, the connection element being constructed in annular shape with a ring body area, wherein connection arm portions proceed from the latter and are fixed to the clutch element or a housing element, the ring body area having body area portions at the two radial sides of the connection arm portions.
In this way, a connection which is very simple to build, but which is very stable at the same time, is provided between the housing arrangement and the clutch element.
For example, the connection arm portions can extend tangential to a circumferential circular line proceeding from the ring body area. Alternatively, the connection arm portions can extend approximately in circumferential direction proceeding from the ring body area.
According to another alternative aspect of the present invention, the object stated above is met by a hydrodynamic clutch device, particularly a hydrodynamic torque converter or fluid coupling, comprising a housing arrangement, a turbine wheel which is arranged in the housing arrangement so as to be rotatable with respect to the housing arrangement about an axis of rotation, a lockup clutch arrangement by means of which a torque-transmitting connection can be selectively produced between the housing arrangement and the turbine wheel, wherein the lockup clutch arrangement comprises a clutch element which is connected by a connection arrangement to the housing arrangement so as to be substantially fixed with respect to rotation but axially displaceable relative to it, wherein the connection arrangement comprises at least one elastically deformable connection element which is fixedly connected with the housing arrangement on the one hand and with the clutch element on the other hand.
In this case, it is further provided that a coupling arrangement is connected with a housing element of the housing arrangement for coupling the housing arrangement with a drive member so as to be fixed with respect to relative rotation by deformation of some areas of the housing element and that the at least one connection element is fixedly connected with the housing element in the area of at least one deformation which is formed for connecting the housing element with the coupling arrangement.
Accordingly, the connection between the housing arrangement and the coupling arrangement as well as the connection between the housing arrangement and the connection element can be produced in one and the same area. This simplifies construction, since the process of assembling three subassemblies can be combined.
For example, the at least one connection element has at least one cutout through which the housing element engages by its deformation and the at least one connection element engages behind its side remote of the housing element.
A very stable connection between the coupling arrangement and the housing element can be achieved when the coupling arrangement engages behind an undercut formed in the area of the deformation of the housing element by a deformed area for connecting the coupling arrangement with the housing element. Further, stability can be increased when the coupling arrangement engages in a cutout of the at least one connection element by a deformed area for connecting the coupling arrangement with the housing element.
Also, in the area of the connection of the at least one connection element to the clutch element, it is preferred for reasons of stability and a simple construction that the at least one connection element has at least one connection arm portion, in which area it is connected with the clutch element, preferably by means of riveting.
According to another alternative aspect of the present invention, the object stated above is met by a hydrodynamic clutch device, particularly a hydrodynamic torque converter or fluid coupling, comprising a housing arrangement, a turbine wheel which is arranged in the housing arrangement so as to be rotatable with respect to the housing arrangement about all axis of rotation, a lockup clutch arrangement by means of which a torque-transmitting connection can be selectively produced between the housing arrangement and the turbine wheel, wherein the lockup clutch arrangement comprises a clutch element.
In this regard, it is further provided that at least one elastically deformable friction surface carrier whose one friction surface is located opposite a counter-friction surface at the housing arrangement is fastened to the housing arrangement and can be acted upon by the clutch element in the direction of the counter-friction surface.
The friction surface carrier which finally also produces a coupling between the housing arrangement and the clutch element is very easy to produce, for example, as a stamped sheet metal part, and obviates the need to provide a friction surface at the clutch element in highly precise manner by deformation or subsequent machining.
In this case, it is preferably provided that the at least one friction surface carrier is connected in a radial inner area with the housing arrangement preferably by riveting and carries, or has, the friction surface in a radial outer area.
In order to enable the transfer of fluids in the interior of the hydrodynamic clutch device, the at least one friction surface carrier has at least one fluid through-opening in an area located radially between its connection with the housing arrangement and the friction surface.
As was already mentioned above, it is advantageous when the at least one friction surface carrier is connected with the clutch element so as to be fixed axially and/or fixed with respect to rotation relative to it. This provides for defined ratios of the moment of inertia in rotary operation.
In this regard, it can be provided that the friction surface carrier is connected in its area radially outside of the fiction surface with the clutch element.
Further, it is advantageous when the friction surface carrier is constructed in an annular disk-shaped manner and is preferably produced from sheet metal material.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the object stated above is met by a hydrodynamic clutch device, particularly a hydrodynamic torque converter or fluid coupling, comprising a housing arrangement, a turbine wheel which is arranged at the housing arrangement so as to be rotatable with respect to the housing arrangement about an axis of rotation, a lockup clutch arrangement by means of which a torque-transmitting connection can be selectively produced between the housing arrangement and the turbine wheel, wherein the lockup clutch arrangement comprises a clutch element.
In this case, it is further provided according to the invention that at least one elastically deformable counter-friction surface carrier whose counter-friction surface is located opposite a friction surface at the clutch element is fastened to the clutch element and can be supported at the housing arrangement when acted upon by the clutch element.
In this case, it is preferably further provided that the counter-friction surface carrier is held at the housing arrangement so as to be fixed with respect to rotation relative to it. For this purpose, the counter-friction surface carrier can have a first driving arrangement which is in a circumferential driving connection with a second driving arrangement at the housing arrangement.
The housing arrangement and the counter-friction surface carrier are preferably connected so as to be fixed with respect to relative rotation radially outside of the counter-friction surface of the counter-friction surface carrier.
According to another aspect of the present invention, an elastic connection element is provided for connecting a clutch element of a lockup clutch arrangement with a housing arrangement of a hydrodynamic clutch device such that the clutch element is substantially fixed with respect to rotation but axially movable relative to the housing arrangement, comprising an annular body area and curved connection arm portions which extend radially outward and in circumferential direction at the annular body area.
It has been shown that an elastic connection element of the type is especially suitable for loads occurring in operation.
In this regard, it is advantageous when the connection arm portions decrease in width proceeding from the body area. Further, the connection arm portions can have a decreasing curvature proceeding from the body area.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of the disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages, and specific objects attained by its use, reference should be had to the drawing and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated and described preferred embodiments of the invention.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. It is to be understood, however, that the drawings are designed solely for purposes of illustration and not as a definition of the limits of the invention, for which reference should be made to the appended claims. It should be further understood that the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale and that, unless otherwise indicated, they are merely intended to conceptually illustrate the structures and procedures described herein.